undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Royal Guards
Los Guardias Reales ("Royal Guards" en inglés) son un dúo de mini-jefes encontrados en los niveles superiores de Hotland. Son comúnmente nombrados como GR 01 y GR 02 ("RG 01 y RG 02" originalmente). Visto por sus nombres, son miembros de la Guardia Real. Guardia Real 01 experimenta atracción romántica hacia el Guardia Real 02, como se muestra en los diálogos durante la batalla. Ruta Neutral - Pacifista Nos encontramos por primera vez con estos dos personajes en Hotland, la zona donde está el Laboratorio de Alphys. Ellos están bloqueando la entrada a los ascensores ya que Undyne les avisó que un humano estaría por allí (aunque curiosamente, al principio no logran reconocer a Frisk como tal). Se los ve más tarde deteniendo al humano (de nuevo, sin reconocerlo), pues se les avisó nuevamente sobre un humano con camiseta a rayas que estaba merodeando por Hotland. Así que intentan llevar a Frisk con ellos, pues pensaban que era un monstruo indefenso. Pero entonces 02 se da cuenta que Frisk lleva la camiseta a rayas, contándole a 01. Entonces, avergonzados, se disponen a atacar al humano. Durante la batalla, Frisk se da cuenta de los sentimientos de GR 01 hacia 02; y al ver que GR 02 estaba sudando a chorros, decide limpiar su armadura. El barro frío que cubría su armadura se sale, por lo que a 02 le entra mucho calor, y decide quitarse su armadura; poniendo muy nervioso a 01. Entonces Frisk le susurra a GR 01 que sea sincero con sus sentimientos; y tras esquivar un ataque más de los dos, 01 no aguanta más y se le confiesa a 02, que tras un silencio incómodo para 01 (que intentaba inventarse una excusa), le invita a tomar helado después de la pelea; 01 acepta alegremente. Al final, se miran al uno al otro, felices. Es entonces cuando Frisk los puede perdonar. Se les ve por última vez antes de la zona del MTT Resort, donde se puede ver que compraron todo el Nice Cream que tenía el vendedor; el Nice Cream Guy, impidiendo que Frisk los compre. Cuando se le habla a GR 01 te menciona que dejaron para más tarde lo de matarlo, y que por favor no le diga nada a Undyne. Al hablar con GR 02, no mencionará nada, pero se le notará feliz. Ruta Genocida La primera cosa curiosa que te encuentras en la Ruta Genocida con respecto a estos dos, es que no se encuentran en el mismo lugar que estaban por primera vez en la Ruta Neutral, pues la Entrada al Laboratorio está vacía y en su lugar, hay un campo de fuerza bloqueando la entrada a los ascensores. Se encuentran después de uno de los Puzzles de Hotland. Al verte suponen desde ya que Undyne tuvo que haber muerto; así que deciden vengarla. Lamentablemente, en batalla ninguno de los dos puede hacer frente al humano; primero muere uno de los dos, haciendo los ataques del otro más difícil de esquivar. Después, irremediablemente muere el otro también, desapareciendo para siempre. No se vuelve a hacer referencia a ellos desde entonces. Ataques *Los guardias pelean juntos usando "Ataques en Equipo" desde arriba y abajo de la pantalla. *Si un guardia es derrotado, los ataques del otro doblaran en intensidad y serán más difíciles de esquivar. *Si 02 se quita la armadura, los ataques que vienen desde abajo se vuelven erráticos y se salen del área del tablero de balas. Estrategia *Para perdonar a este dúo, se debe limpiar la armadura de Royal Guard 02, e interactuar con el Proyectil Verde cinco veces. *En este momento, los ataques de 01 se vuelven temblorosos y se vuelven fáciles de esquivar. *Una vez 02 se quita su armadura, se debe susurrar a 01 que sea honesto con sus sentimientos. Texto Final *Texto Blanco - N/A *Texto Amarillo - "Use Your Imagination"Usa tu imaginación (Traducido al español: "Usa tu imaginación") Cita Antes de la Batalla * Hey! You! Stop!¡Oye!¡Tú!¡Para! * We've, like, recieved an anonymous tip about a human wearing a striped shirt. Nosotros, como, recibimos un consejo anónimo sobre un humano usando una camisa a rayas. * They told us they were wandering around Hotland right now... I know, sounds scary, huh? Nos dijeron que ellos estaban ambulando por Hotland ahora mismo... Lo sé, suena aterrador, ¿eh? * Well, just stay chill. We'll bring you someplace safe, OK?Bueno, sólo mantente tranquilo. Te llevaremos a un lugar a salvo, ¿OK? * ... Huh? What is it, bro?...¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, hermano? * The shirt they're wearing?¿La camisa que está utilizando? * ... like, what about it?... como, ¿qué sucede con eso? * Bro...Hermano... * Are you thinkin... What I'm thinkin?Estás pensando... ¿Lo que estoy pensando? * Bummer. This is, like... Mega embarrassing.Que mala onda. Esto es, como... Super embarazoso. * We, like, actually totally have to kill you and stuff.Nosotros, como, totalmente de verdad que tenemos que matarte y eso. En Batalla RG 01 * Like, team attack!Como, ¡ataque en equipo! Encuentro * Like, perish and stuff.Como, perece y eso. Neutral * Like, you're dead and all that.Como, estás muerto y todo eso. Neutral * Like, what? ...I don't get it.Como, ¿qué?... No lo capto. a RG 01 * Like, hands off the merch.Como, manos fuera de la mercancía. Armadura de RG 01 * D... Dude...A... Amigo... después de Limpiar Armadura de RG 02 * H-HEY! STOP THAT! ¡O-OYE!¡PARA ESO! Armadura de RG 02 #2 * I... I... D-dude... I can't... I can't take this anymore! Not like this!! Like, 02! I like... I like, LIKE you, bro!! The way you fight... The way you talk... I love doing team attacks with you. I love standing here with you, bounding and waving our weapons in sync... 02... I, like, want to stay like this forever... Uh... I mean, uh...Yo... Yo... A-Amigo... Yo no... ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡¡No de esta manera!! ¡Como, 02! Yo como que... ¡¡Me gusta, me gustas TU hermano!! La forma en que peleas... La forma en que hablas... Amo hacer ataques en equipo contigo. Amo estar parado aquí contigo, moviendo y agitando nuestras armas en sincronización... 02... Yo, como, quiero permanecer de está forma para siempre... Uh... Digo, uh... a RG 01 después de Limpiar Armadura de RG 02 **Psyche! Gotcha bro!!! Haha! ¡Ha! ¡¡Te atrape hermano!! ¡Jaja! el jugador no llamó a Undyne cuando aparecen por primera vez los guardias ** Whew, bro! That human, | Put me, uh, under mind control! | What was I just saying? | It's a blur dude!! Whoops! ¡Uf, hermano! Ese humano, Me puso, uh, ¡bajo su control mental! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡¡Todo está borroso, amigo!! ¡Whoops! el jugador llamó a [[Undyne] cuando aparecen por primera vez los guardias] ** Y-Yeah, bro?? | Sure dude! Haha!¿¿S-Sí, hermano?? ¡Por supuesto, amigo! * 02...I never told him... 02... Nunca le dije... RG 02 es asesinado antes de que la opción 'perdonar' este disponible *02!? B-but why!?¿¡02!? P-Pero ¿¡por qué!? RG 02 es asesinado después de que la opción 'perdonar' este disponible * ... después de que RG 02 es asesinado * 02... this is, like, for you.02... esto es, como, por ti después de que RG 02 es asesinado * Like, 02...Como... 02... después de que RG 02 es asesinado * 02... are you really..02... de verdad estás... después de que RG 02 es asesinado RG 02 * ...team attack. ...ataque en equipo. Encuentro * ...sigh....suspiro. Neutral * ...what?...¿qué? Neutral * ...i won't tell....no lo diré. a RG 02 * ......heh. Armadura a 01 * ...getting...warmer. ...esta...más caliente. Armadura a 02 * ...can't...take it. ...armor...too...HOT!!! ...much better....no...puedo aguantarlo. ...armadura...demasiado...¡¡¡CALIENTE!! ...mucho mejor. Armadura a 02 * ...hello....hola. Armadura a 02 #2 *...01. | ...do you want to... |...get some ice cream... |...after this?...01. ¿...quieres ir a por helados... ...después de esto? a RG 01 después de Limpiar Armadura a RG 02 * 01...you...!..!!!! ¡01...tú...!¡¡¡¡...!!!! RG 01 es asesinado antes de que la opción 'perdonar' este disponible * 01...?! What the...!?¿¡01...?! ¿¡Pero qué...!? RG 01 es asesinado después de que la opción 'perdonar' este disponible * ... después de que RG 01 es asesinado Texto de Ambientación * Royal Guard attacks!¡Los Guardias Reales atacan! Encuentro * Royal guard member with shining, polished armor.Miembro de la Guardia Real con armadura pulida y brillante. RG 01 * Royal guard member with stuffy armor.Miembro de la Guardia Real con armadura bochornosa. RG 02 * 01 is polishing his face.01 está puliendo su cara. Neutral * 01 stands guard.01 se mantiene en guardia. Neutral * Sweat pours from 02's armor.Sudor cae de la armadura de 02. Neutral * 02 watches your movements.02 mira tus movimientos. Neutral * Anguished noises come from inside 01's armor.Sonidos angustiados salen desde el interior de la armadura de 01 después de asesinar RG 02 * 01 holds his head in his hands.01 sostiene su cabeza en sus manos. después de asesinar RG 02 * 01 doesn't know what to do.01 no sabe que hacer. después de asesinar RG 02 * 01 stands still.01 se mantiene quieto. después de asesinar RG 02 * 02 is clenching and unclenching his fists.02 está abriendo y cerrando sus puños. después de asesinar RG 01 * 02 is shaking his head.02 está sacudiendo su cabeza. después de asesinar RG 01 * 02 is striking his sword against the ground.02 está golpeando su espada contra el suelo. después de asesinar RG 01 * 02 is coughing.02 está tosiendo. después de asesinar RG 01 * You tell RG 01 to be honest with his feelings.Le dices a RG 01 que sea honesto con sus sentimientos. a RG 01 * You tell RG 02 your favorite secret.Le dices a RG 02 tu secreto favorito. to RG 02 * You attempt to touch RG 01's armor. Your hands slip off. Intentas tocar la armadura de RG 01. Tus manos resbalan. Armadura de RG 01 * You clean RG 02's armor. Its cooling dirt begins to wash away. Armor to RG 02 * 01 seems bothered by something.01 parece molesto por algo. después de Limpiar Armadura de RG 02 * You pat RG 02's chest like a muscular bongo.Acaricias el pecho de RG 02 como un bongo muscular. Armadura de RG 02 x2 * You were repelled.Fuiste repelido. Armadura de RG 02 después de asesinar a 01 * 01 and 02 are looking at each other happily.01 y 02 están mirándose el uno al otro felizmente. Spareable * I see two lovers staring over the edge of the cauldron of hell. Do they both wish for death? That means their love will end in hell. I couldn't stop laughing.Veo a dos amantes mirándose sobre el borde de la caldera del infierno. ¿Desearan ellos la muerte? Eso significa que su amor terminará en el infierno. No puedo parar de reír. durante Ruta Genocida. Referencias y Glosario de:Königliche Wachen en:Royal Guards fr:‎Gardes Royaux ja:Royal Guards pl:‎Royal Guards ru:Королевские стражи uk:Королівські варти zh:皇家衛兵 Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mini-jefes Categoría:Hotland Categoría:Miembros de la Guardia Real Categoría:Enemigos